familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lafayette, Indiana
|area_total_km2 = 71.85 |area_total_sq_mi = 27.74 |area_land_sq_mi = 27.74 |area_water_sq_mi = 0 |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_sq_mi = 904.6 |population_footnotes = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 67925 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_note = |population_total = 67140 |population_metro = 201789 |population_urban = |population_density_km2 = 934.5 |population_density_sq_mi = 2420.3 |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |coordinates_display = display=inline,title |latd = 40 |latm = 25 |lats = 2 |latNS = N |longd = 86 |longm = 52 |longs = 43 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 211 |elevation_ft = 692 |elevation_footnotes = |title=USGS detail on Lafayette|accessdate=2007-09-21}} |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 47901, 47904, 47905, 47909 |area_code = 765 |twin1 = Ōta City |twin1_country = Japan |website = http://www.lafayette.in.gov |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 18-40788 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0437501 |blank2_name = Interstate Highways |blank2_info = |blank3_name = U.S. Highways |blank3_info = * }} |blank4_name = Major State Roads |blank4_info = * * }} |blank5_name = Waterways |blank5_info = Wabash River |blank6_name = Airports |blank6_info = Purdue University Airport (West Lafayette) |blank7_name = Public transit |blank7_info = CityBus |footnotes = }} Lafayette ( or lah-fee-YET) is a city in and the county seat of Tippecanoe County, Indiana, United States, located northwest of Indianapolis and southeast of Chicago. West Lafayette, on the other side of the Wabash River, is home to Purdue University, which contributes significantly to both communities. Together, Lafayette and West Lafayette form the core of the Lafayette, Indiana Metropolitan Statistical Area. According to the 2010 United States Census, the population of Lafayette was 67,140, roughly a 19% increase from 56,397 in 2000. Meanwhile the 2010 U.S. Census pegged the year-round (excluding Purdue University students) population of West Lafayette at 29,596 and a Tippecanoe County population of 172,780. History illustrates a bird's-eye view of Lafayette, Indiana, in 1868.]] When European explorers arrived at the area around what is now Tippecanoe County, it was inhabited by a tribe of Miami Indians known as the Ouiatenon or Weas. In 1717, the French government established Fort Ouiatenon across the Wabash River and three miles (5 km) south of present-day Lafayette. The fort became the center of trade for fur trappers, merchants and Indians. An annual reenactment and festival known as Feast of the Hunters' Moon takes place there each autumn. The town of Lafayette was platted in May 1825 by William Digby, a trader. It was designated as the county seat of the newly formed Tippecanoe County the following year. Like many frontier towns, Lafayette was named for General Lafayette, a French soldier who significantly aided George Washington's Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War. Lafayette toured the United States in 1824 and 1825 In its earliest days, Lafayette was a shipping center on the Wabash River. In 1838, Henry Leavitt Ellsworth, the first United States Patent Commissioner, published a booklet titled Valley of the Upper Wabash, Indiana, with Hints on Its Agricultural Advantages, to promote settlement of the region. By 1845, Ellsworth had purchased of farmland in and around Lafayette and moved there from Connecticut to supervise land sales.A Day in the Life of Tippecanoe County, Tippecanoe County Historical Association By 1847 Ellsworth was distributing broadsides looking for farmers to purchase his farmland.Guide to the Henry Leavitt Ellsworth Papers, Yale University Library He became president of the Tippecanoe County Agricultural Society in April 1851 – despite some local resentment over what was called "the Yale Crowd" – but he was defeated the same year when he ran for the Indiana House of Representatives.A Day in the Life of Tippecanoe County, Tippecanoe County Historical Association Ellsworth Street and Ellsworth Historic District are named for the early real estate developer.During the period of Ellsworth's residence in Lafayette, two of his children came to national attention. His son Henry William Ellsworth was confirmed as United States chargé d'affaires at Stockholm, Sweden, in January 1846; and Ellsworth's daughter Annie suggested the words of the first telegraph message sent by her father's friend Samuel F. B. Morse in May 1844. The Wabash and Erie Canal in the 1840s stimulated trade and affirmed Lafayette's regional prominence. railroads arrived in the town in the 1850s, connecting it with other major markets. The Monon Railroad connected Lafayette with other sections of Indiana. Lafayette was the site of the first official air mail delivery in the United States, which took place on August 17, 1859, when John Wise piloted a balloon starting on the Lafayette courthouse grounds. Wise hoped to reach New York; however, weather conditions forced the balloon down near Crawfordsville, Indiana, and the mail reached its final destination by train. In 1959, the U.S. Postal Service issued a 7¢ airmail stamp commemorating the centennial of the event.First Air Mail Flight Lafayette is home to the only Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Transgender, Allied Community Center in the State of Indiana. Pride Lafayette, Inc. was formed in 2003, and is located at 640 Main Street, in the heart of downtown.Pride Lafayette home page Geography Lafayette is located at (40.410585, -86.874681) and lies in Fairfield and Wea Townships. Elevation at the court house is , but city elevations range from a little over at the Wabash River to approximately in the areas of Murdock Park and Columbian Park. According to the 2010 census, the city has a total area of , all land. Climate and weather In recent years, temperatures in Lafayette have ranged from an average low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1985 and again in January 1994; and a record high of was recorded in June 1988. Average monthly precipitation ranged from inches in February to inches in June. |source 2 = NOAA |date = November 2011}} Demographics advertising sale of 200-acre farms, Lafayette, Indiana, 1847]] Lafayette is the larger principal city of the Lafayette-Frankfort CSA, a Combined Statistical Area that includes the Lafayette metropolitan area (Benton, Carroll, and Tippecanoe counties) and the Frankfort micropolitan area (Clinton County),METROPOLITAN STATISTICAL AREAS AND COMPONENTS, Office of Management and Budget, 2007-05-11. Accessed 2008-08-01.MICROPOLITAN STATISTICAL AREAS AND COMPONENTS, Office of Management and Budget, 2007-05-11. Accessed 2008-08-01.COMBINED STATISTICAL AREAS AND COMPONENT CORE BASED STATISTICAL AREAS, Office of Management and Budget, 2007-05-11. Accessed 2008-08-01. which had a combined population of 212,408 at the 2000 census. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 67,140 people, 28,545 households, and 15,863 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 31,260 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 83.6% White, 6.2% African American, 0.4% Native American, 1.4% Asian, 5.8% from other races, and 2.7% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 12.1% of the population. There were 28,545 households of which 29.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 36.7% were married couples living together, 13.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.2% had a male householder with no wife present, and 44.4% were non-families. 34.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.30 and the average family size was 3.00. The median age in the city was 31.9 years. 23.8% of residents were under the age of 18; 12.9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 29.9% were from 25 to 44; 22.2% were from 45 to 64; and 11.3% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.7% male and 51.3% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 56,397 people, 24,060 households, and 13,666 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,806.5 people per square mile (1,083.9/km2). There were 25,602 housing units at an average density of 1,274.1 per square mile (492.0/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 88.91% White; 3.22% African American; 0.37% Native American; 1.22% Asian; 0.04% Pacific Islander; 4.61% from other races, and 1.62% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 9.11% of the population. There were 24,060 households out of which 27.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them; 42.5% were married couples living together; 10.2% had a female householder with no husband present; and 43.2% were non-families. 33.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 individuals and the average family size was 2.98. In the city the population was spread out with 23.2% under the age of 18; 14.2% from 18 to 24; 31.3% from 25 to 44; 19.3% from 45 to 64; and 12.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 97.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $35,859, and the median income for a family was $45,480. Males had a median income of $32,892 versus $23,049 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,217. About 8.0% of families and 12.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.8% of those under age 18 and 4.6% of those age 65 or over. Government The government consists of a mayor – elected in a citywide vote – and a city council which consists of nine members of whom six are elected from individual districts. Three members are elected at-large. Education Colleges * Ivy Tech Community College of Indiana * Harrison College * Purdue University Public K-12 public education in Lafayette is provided by the Lafayette School Corporation. The Tippecanoe School Corporation also administers county schools nearby. New Community School is a tuition-free elementary charter school (sponsored by Ball State University) located on the north side of Lafayette. Beacon Academy is a charter school located in West Lafayette. Private * Faith Christian School - FCSLafayette.org * First Assembly Christian Academy * Lafayette Christian School * Central Catholic Junior/Senior High School *lcss.org * St. Boniface Middle School * St. Lawrence Catholic School * St. Mary Cathedral Elementary School * St. James Lutheran School News and media Newspaper * Journal & Courier. The newspaper, which serves the Greater Lafayette area, has its newsroom and offices located in downtown Lafayette. Journal & Courier also has its own printing services for itself and other papers in the region on the eastside of Lafayette. * Purdue Exponent. Purdue University's daily independent student newspaper serves Purdue, West Lafayette, and Lafayette, and has its newsroom and offices located just off campus on Northwestern Avenue in West Lafayette. * The Lafayette Leader Television * WLFI-TV * W51DU Commercial Radio Stations * WASK * WASK-FM * WAZY-FM * WKHY-FM * WKOA-FM * WBPE * WSHY-AM * WXXB-FM * WYCM Non-commercial Radio Stations * WBAA-AM/FM * WHPL-FM * WJEF-FM * WKHL-FM * WQSG-FM * WTGO-LP FM * WWCC-LP FM Transportation Airports * Purdue University Airport (LAF), West Lafayette. Currently no commercial service. Highways * Interstate 65 to Gary, Indiana (near Chicago) and Indianapolis * US 52 to Joliet, Illinois (also near Chicago) and Indianapolis * US 231 to Rensselaer, Indiana and Owensboro, Kentucky * State Road 25 * State Road 26 * State Road 38 Railroads Amtrak, the national passenger rail system, provides passenger rail service to Lafayette through the Cardinal to Chicago, Washington D.C., and New York City. Norfolk Southern; CSX; Kankakee, Beaverville and Southern Railroad; and Toledo, Peoria and Western Railway (RailAmerica) provide freight rail service. Many of the rail lines that originally passed through the downtown were redirected in the mid-1990s to a rail corridor near the Wabash River.Amtrak in Lafaytte, Indiana 1994 gregarnstAmtrak in Lafaytte, Indiana May 1995 gregarnst Bus Service * CityBus local bus service by the Greater Lafayette Public Transportation CorporationOnline Live Bus timings updates, 2007-05-11. * Greyhound intercity bus service *'Lafayette Limo' shuttle service to the Indianapolis International Airport *Suburban Express operates weekend bus service between Purdue and Chicago Suburbs when Purdue is in session. * Star of America (provides shuttle service to the Indianapolis International Airport) Economy Much of the economy of the city of Lafayette and the surrounding area is centered around the academic and industrial activities of Purdue University. The university and its associated businesses employ the largest portion of the Lafayette workforce. However, private industry and commerce independent of the university also exist in the community. Some notable examples include: * Alcoa, a producer of aluminum extrusions and tubes * Caterpillar Large Engine Division, producer of large diesel and natural gas engines * Wabash National, world's largest manufacturer of semi-truck trailers * Subaru of Indiana Automotive, producer of Subaru and Toyota vehicles * Evonik (Tippecanoe Laboratories) pharmaceuticals/chemicals * Tate & Lyle, manufacturer of Splenda® and other sweeteners * TRW Commercial Steering Systems * Landis+Gyr, manufacturer of electric meters for global ANSI markets * Cargill, soybean oil mill Arts and Culture Arts Organizations * Tippecanoe Arts Federation Fairs and Festivals * Art in the Park * OUTfest * Mosey Down Main St. * Round the Fountain Art Fair * Taste of Tippecanoe * Uptown Jazz and Blues Festival * Dancing and Cruising in the Streets Notable people For notable residents associated with Purdue University, see List of Purdue University people. Entertainment * Claudia Lee - actress * Karen Black - actress * Jeremy Camp - Christian recording artist * Embeth Davidtz - actress * Louise Fazenda - silent film comic actress, character actress in the "talkies" * Charles Foley - co-inventor of the game Twister * Mass Giorgini - record producer (Alkaline Trio, Anti-Flag, Rise Against) and bassist of Screeching Weasel, bassist and vocalist of Squirtgun, and bassist and saxophonist of Common Rider * Troy Hickman - writer best known for his comic book work, including the Eisner-nominated Common Grounds, Twilight Guardian, City of Heroes, Witchblade, Turok * Shannon Hoon - former lead vocalist of rock band Blind Melon * John Korty - director, screenwriter, best known for Oliver's Story * Larry McNeely - five-string banjo player known for his collaboration with Glen Campbell and for recording soundtracks for films * Tammy Lynn Michaels - actressimdb page of Tammy Lynn Michaels * Ken Navarro - smooth jazz guitaristHome Page: Ken Navarro * Chubby Parker - country music radio personality and recording artist * Sydney Pollack - actor, director, and producer * Victor Potel - silent film actor, worked for Mack Sennett and was "Slippery Slim" in the Snakeville seriesimdb page of Victor Potel * Axl Rose - co-founder and lead vocalist of rock band Guns N' Roses * Julia Scheeres - author, best known for ALA Alex Award winning memoir Jesus Land * Izzy Stradlin - songwriter, co-founder and former rhythm guitarist of rock band Guns N' Roses * Peter Sattler - independent film director, Camp X-Ray (2014 film). Sports *William Fritz Afflis - wrestled as Dick the Bruiser from 1950s to 1980s and Lafayette Jefferson High School graduate *Eric Bruntlett - former Philadelphia Phillies infielder *Clem Crowe - two-time All American for Notre Dame in football and All American in basketball *Todd Dunwoody - Major League Baseball player *Ray Ewry - Ten-time Olympic champion in track and field *Bernard "Bernie" Flowers - Purdue All American and NFL Baltimore Colts 1950s, born in the Cleveland area, made Lafayette home *Bob Friend - Pittsburgh Pirates pitcher *Dustin Keller - New York Jets NFL tight end and Lafayette Jefferson High School graduate *Pete Halsmer - Indy car driver *Charles Kirkpatrick - Indy car driver *Chukie Nwokorie - NFL defensive player and Lafayette Jefferson High School graduate *Clayton Richard - San Diego Padres pitcher and McCutcheon High School graduate *Erik Sabel - Arizona Diamondbacks pitcher *George Souders - Won the Indianapolis 500 during his rookie season in 1927 Business, law, politics *Roger D. Branigin - Governor of Indiana 1965-1969 *John Burger - member of the Minnesota House of Representatives *Steve Carter - Indiana Attorney General *Henry Leavitt Ellsworth - first Commissioner of the United States Patent and Trademark Office; real estate developer * Henry W. Ellsworth - son of Henry Leavitt Ellsworth, attorney, poet, author and Minister to Sweden *David W. Evans - U.S. Representative, 6th Congressional District Indiana 1975–1983 *Clara Shortridge Foltz (1849–1934) - first female lawyer on the West Coast * Joseph García - Incumbent Lt. Governor of Colorado *Brian Lamb - founder of C-SPAN *Bill Long - state representative *Barbara Ringer - Register of Copyrights; first woman in the position *John Purdue - Purdue Block, Tippecanoe County founder, founding benefactor of Purdue University *Alvah Curtis Roebuck - founded Sears, Roebuck and Company *Herman Joseph Justin - founded Justin Boot Company Academic, science, technology * Daniel X. Freedman - pioneer in biological psychiatry, discovered link of hallucinogens to brain transmitters * Donald E. Williams - astronaut * Andrew McCammon - physical and theoretical chemist * Christopher L. Eisgruber - 20th President of Princeton University * Eric J. Barron - 14th President of Florida State University, 18th President of Pennsylvania State University Points of interest * Purdue University, located in West Lafayette; * Jerry E. Clegg Botanic Garden; * Horticulture Gardens at Purdue University; Notable buildings * The old Temple Israel (Lafayette, Indiana) building at 17 South 7th St. is one of the oldest surviving synagogue buildings in the United States. * Trinity United Methodist Church (formerly Trinity Methodist Episcopal Church – until 1969) – is the first church to have been started in the Lafayette, Indiana, area. Its current building was erected in 1869 by William Heath and has remained intact to this day. *Tippecanoe Mall is the main shopping center. Community events * A Taste of Tippecanoe (Mid June) * Mosey Down Mainstreet- Early Summer * OUTfest Gallery Image:Lafayette skyline from West Lafayette.png|Lafayette skyline from West Lafayette Image:Tippecanoe courthouse 7-2004.jpg|The Court House - Downtown Image:Lafayette old street.jpg|South Street historic row Image:Lafayette.CityBus.turbines.jpg|wind turbines at CityBus Image:Lafayette.MainSt.jpg|Main Street @ night See also * Neighborhoods of Lafayette * Historic Neighborhoods ** Centennial Neighborhood District ** Downtown Lafayette Historic District ** Ellsworth Historic District ** Highland Park Neighborhood Historic District ** Jefferson Historic District ** Ninth Street Hill Historic District ** Perrin Historic District ** St. Mary Historic District ** Upper Main Street Historic District References External links * City of Lafayette, Indiana website * Lafayette Online * Category:Cities in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1825 Category:Cities in Tippecanoe County, Indiana Category:Lafayette, Indiana Category:County seats in Indiana Category:Lafayette, Indiana metropolitan area